At present, a driver is presented with various analog and digital gauges and readouts presenting specific, predetermined types of information. This information typically relates to the operational parameters of the vehicle, e.g., time, velocity, rotational velocity of the engine, voltage of the power system, various temperatures and pressures, and fill levels for one or more critical fluids. In addition, some vehicles may be equipped with displays providing information on, and interaction with, GPS-based navigation systems, climate control systems, and entertainment systems. These approaches are often either inflexible or overly rich with information.